A nunchaku is a martial arts device having its origins in the Far East. A typical nunchaku device involves two rigid wooden members innerconconected at one end by a rope of natural fibers. The wooden members are subject to cracking, splintering, and vary as to moisture content depending on humidity, etc.
The present invention modernizes a conventional nunchaku so that it can be used as an effective device for offense or defense by military, police, guards, students of martial arts, etc.